Conventional systems that utilize a wireless communication protocol (e.g., the IEEE 802.11 standard) may include a plurality of wireless devices which communicate with a central computer using one or more access points (APs). As defined in the 802.11 standard, these communications use the 2.4 GHz frequency band.
Conventional wireless devices may use several predefined methods of communications within the 2.4 GHZ band. One method is to use a frequency hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) mechanism where data is transmitted for a certain period of time in a particular channel and, following a pseudorandom sequence, continues transmission at a different channel for the same predetermined length of time. Currently, the wireless devices operate at a frequency hopping rate of 10 hops/second. Another transmission method is to use a direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) mechanism where the data is transmitted in a predetermined frequency channel and is multiplied by a pseudorandom chipping sequence during transmission.
Another wireless communication protocol, which utilizes the 2.4 GHz frequency band, is Bluetooth®. Bluetooth is designed for short-range wireless communications using a low power level. Bluetooth operates using a frequency hopping spread spectrum mechanism at a rate of 1600 hops/second. Interference exists between systems utilizing the Bluetooth and 802.11 protocols since both protocols operate on the same frequency band. Therefore, a concept of coexistence has developed, in which wireless communication systems can share the same frequency band without interfering with each other. However, many conventional coexistence techniques are proprietary and manufacturer specific. In other word, these coexistence techniques work in a closed system where all components must be participating components from the same manufacturer (i.e., any third-party device cannot be used in the closed system).